Right Love
by raphapha
Summary: Menikah, apakah aku sudah siap akan keputusan ini? [Markjin/Marknior/Jinmark/Marknyoung/got7fanfiction/bts/2pm/straykids/bxb]
1. chapter 1

Sebuah bayangan melintas didepanku.

 _Ah? Siapa?_

Langkahku sempoyongan.

 _Pusing sekali.._

Kembali, bayangannya kembali lewat.

 _Besar!_

Kupaksa untuk berlari.

 _Ah bagaimana aku bisa keluar? Dimana jalan keluarnya?_

 _Ayah ibu, tempat apa ini?_

 _Lorong.._

 _Aku ingin keluar!_

.

.

.

"Jinyoung bangun!"

 _Ah mimpi_

"Kenapa sudah tidur? Masih jam 7." Dia menghela nafas. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan nyawaku. Nafasku tersengal, kepalaku masih pusing.

"Ibu dan ayah mau bicara padamu, cepat turun!" Ditarik lenganku dengan kuat, ia mendudukkanku. Tamparannya menghantam pipiku perlahan. Lalu ia meraih sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang bertengger dimeja sebelah ranjang.

 _Tus tus tus._

Sedikit kurang ajar, dia berani membasahi wajahku. Tetesan air itu berhasil membuatku muntab. Aku berdiri dan mendorongnya. Alhasil air dalam gelas yang ia genggam, tumpah membasahi piyama sutranya.

"Yah!! Begitukah cara kau memperlakukan hyungmu??" Dia berdiri meletakkan gelas ditempatnya semula. Wajahnya merah, tanda ia naik darah. Tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan piyamanya yang basah sambil mengumpat menyumpahiku.

Aku diam mengacuhkannya dan kembali tidur. Acara kelulusan sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi ragaku masih lelah.

Sebuah tendangan mendarat di bokongku. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi rasa sakitnya berasa hingga ke area depan.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku??" Aku membalikkan badanku dan memandangnya dengan tajam. "Ibu dan ayah mau bicara padamu!" Kuangkat tanganku dan kuacungkan jari tengah.

"Bajingan!" Tenaga Wooyoung hyung kuat sekali. Aku diangkat dan dibopongnya keluar kamar. Aku meronta sekuat tenaga. Kupukuli punggungnya secara brutal. Kutendang-tendangkan kakiku, tak peduli jika itu akan menyakiti tubuhnya. Aku hanya ingin istirahat.

"Jinyoung kau!!!" Tubuhku terbanting kebawah. Ku kumpulkan energiku lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi aku terlambat. Tangannya meraih kerah piyamaku sedetik lebih cepat.

"Kau ini!!" Arms Lock. Aku tidak bisa berkutik. Diseretnya tubuh lelahku ini ke ruang biasanya kami berkumpul. Kulihat Ibu dan ayah memandangi tv sambil mengunyah kudapan ringan dari dalam toples. Mereka melihatku. Matanya mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk.

"Lama sekali..." Wanita yang pernah mengandungku selama 9 bulan, menyusuiku selama 2 tahun, dan merawatku sampai berumur hampir 2 dekade ini buka suara.

"Ada apa sih? Aku capek bu, aku mau tidur!" Kupegang lenganku dan ku gosok perlahan. Ini sakit.

"Ada berita buruk Jie." Ia meletakkan toples kue kering di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Matanya melihat mataku, sangat tajam.

"Ayah akan bangkrut." Wajahnya terlipat, membuat kerutan kerutan halusnya makin terlihat. Pria yang ia maksud hanya diam. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sebuat tv flat besar menyiarkan orang orang yang saling berebut benda bulat menggelinding. Mulutnya tetap mengunyah.

Aku terkejut.

 _Akan bangkrut? Apa karena aku terlalu boros?_

"Ayah sudah melakukan yang terbaik, namun tetap saja.." Ibuku menyatukan tangannya. Menempelkannya di dagunya yang lancip. "Tidak ada perubahan."

"Kita akan pindah rumah?" Kulirik Wooyoung hyung yang dari tadi hanya diam. Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca, kepalanya menunduk, seolah mencoba menyembunyikannya.

Ibu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia menatapku. Kali ini berbeda. Tatapannya seperti memohon. Ah, atau kasihan? Aku tidak tahu.

"Ayah dan ibu butuh bantuanmu Jinyoung..." Suaranya lirih, seperti berat sekali untuk mengucapkannya.

"Katakan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengunci diriku dikamar. Sudah dua hari aku tidak berniat keluar. Wooyoung hyung, ibu, ayah, para pembantuku, supir, tukang kebun, tidak berhasil merubah pikiranku. Aku ingin disini.

Aku tidak makan. Aku hanya minum. Minum air dari kamar mandi. Aku tahu ini gila. Aku bisa mati karena kelaparan atau bakteri karena minum air mentah. Tapi lebih baik mati dari pada aku harus menuruti kemauan ibu.

Aku menatap langit dari balkon kamar. Kurasakan hembusan angin yang menyentuh kulitku lembut. Aku ingin melupakan kenyataan yang ada.

.

.

.

 _-Flashback-_

"Apa kau bersedia Jinyoung?" Ibu menggaruk surai coklatnya. Sengaja di beri warna karena uban sudah mulai tumbuh.

"Katakan saja bu." Aku tidak mengerti. Aku baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Tidak mungkin ibu memberiku mandat untuk membantu ayah memimpin perusahaan yang telah ia dirikan selama ini. Aku tahu aku cerdas. Aku jenius. Tapi bukankah aku harus melanjutkan pendidikanku. Lagi pula Wooyoung hyung lebih pantas.

"Ibu tidak yakin Jinyoung." Hati ku sesak melihat wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lemah dan putus asa.

"Anggap saja ini balasanmu untukku yang telah membesakanmu dan mendidikmu sampai sebesar ini, kumohon tolong ibu! Tolong ayah!" Air matanya menetes. Ayah memalingkan tontonannya dan berburu mengelus punggung ibu.

"Apa bu? Kau bisa meminta bantuanku! Katakan saja!" Kepalaku panas. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Aku tak rela melihat wanita yang paling aku cintai ini menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Menikah..." Katanya dibalik napasnya yang memburu.

"Menikahkanmu..." Air matanya jatuh semakin deras.

"Perusahaan ayah, terlilit hutang pada Saint Corp Jinyoung..." Ibu mengusap pipinya yang telah basah.

"Untuk menyelesaikannya, mereka ingin ayah bekerja sama."

"Sebuah kerjasama tentusaja harus saling menguntungkan, kau tahu kan?" Ia mencoba tegar. Melepaskan anak secepat ini bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Aku tahu.

"Menyerahkanmu pada anaknya, setelah itu, hutang lunas, perusahaan ayah akan membaik, atau bahkan lebih baik."

"Kerjasama Jinyoung..."

"Bantu ibu..."

 _-Flashback end-_

.

.

.

Aku rela menjadi miskin, sungguh aku rela. Tak bergelimang harta dan hidup dirumah yang kecil pun aku rela. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa harus aku?

Tok tok tok...

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan pikiranku. Lamunanku buyar.

"Jinyoung..." Suara itu, Wooyoung hyung.

"Jinyoung, kau harus makan... Sesuap saja jinyoung."

"Jinyoung... tolong jangan acuhkan hyung..."

Aku yang terduduk diteras balkon akhirnya berdiri. Aku mendekat ke pintu kamarku. Mendekati Wooyoung hyung yang berada dibaliknya.

"Jie... Hyung mohon..." Suaranya melemas. Nada itu, nada putus asa.

"Maafkan hyung jie.. Maafkan hyung karena tak bisa berbuat banyak..." Terdengar isakan dari sini. Hyungku menangis?

"Aku sudah bicara pada ibu Jie, aku sudah bilang biar aku jasa yang menggantikanmu..." Aku terkejut.

"Tapi perusahaan sialan itu memilihmu, bukan aku..."

"Jie.. Ini bukan salah ibu atau ayah..." Suaranya parau. Sesak. Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Lidahku kaku. Aku membisu. Hanya bisa bersandar di daun pintu, lalu terdiam.

"Jie... Hyung mohon..."

 _Ceklek!_

Aku membuka pintu. Kudapati Wooyoung hyung terduduk lemas dilantai, dengan ditemani nampan yang berisi makanan kesukaanku dan segelas susu.

"Aku tidak keberatan hyung!" Nadaku kutinggikan. Dia harus tahu kalau aku ini marah, kecewa.

"Aku tidak begitu keberatan hyung kalau yang dijodohkan padaku itu seorang yoeja!" Air mata ini tak kuasa kubendung lagi. Mengalir sangat deras.

"Yeoja 10 tahun lebih tua pun aku tak keberatan hyung!!"

"Tapi kenapa namja????"

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Bersambung..."**

 **Tenang aja, dilanjut secepatnya kok...**


	2. chapter 2

"Aku tidak begitu keberatan hyung kalau yang dijodohkan padaku itu seorang yeoja!" Air mata ini tak kuasa kubendung lagi. Mengalir sangat deras.

"Yeoja 10 tahun lebih tua pun aku tak keberatan hyung!!"

"Tapi kenapa namja????"

Wooyoung hyung hanya diam. Dia hanya melihatku. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Jie.." Suaranya bergetar.

"Makan dulu..." Dia berdiri, hyung menggiringku masuk kedalam kamar, mengajakku duduk disofa, lalu menyuapiku.

Aku hanya menurutinya. Tak sanggup aku menolak karna memang aku sudah sangat lapar. Suapan demi suapan ia berikan padaku, membuatku teringat memori-memori manis tentang masa kecil kami. Aku tersenyum. Melupakan semua amarah yang telah lama mengambil alih pikiranku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa. Wooyoung hyung hanya melihatku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus suraiku dengan lembut, membuatku mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?" Ia menghentikan tangannya yang mengusap kepalaku.

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Jie, aku tahu ini berat." Wajahnya melihatku prihatin. "Aku juga tahu kau pasti bisa melewatinya."

"Baru kali ini hyung aku membenci ibu." Aku tak tahu pasti ini benci atau hanya kesal.

"Ibu tidak salah, ayah juga tidak salah."

"Lalu siapa yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, ini cobaan dari tuhan, cobaan untuk ibu, cobaan untuk ayah, dan cobaan untukmu. Bukankah dalam kehidupan ini hal yang wajar?" Matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah mengambil keputusan.

Aku mengiyakan perjodohan gila ini. Perjodohan namja dengan namja.

Kulihat senyum terulas diwajah ibu. Ia memelukku erat dan mengecup keningku.

Aku lelah karena banyak berpikir. Aku mau saja menjadi miskin. Tapi ibu, ayah, dan hyungku? Mental mereka tidak siap.

Ibu telah mengatur pertemuan. Malam ini sekitar jam 7 kami berangkat, tapi tanpa Wooyoung hyung.

Para pelayan membantuku menyiapkan diri. Aku memandangi diriku didepan cermin. Hanya frustasi yang kurasakan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah perjodohan ini. Aku merasa dilecehkan. Sungguh.

Aku berjalan lunglai menuju Rolls-Royce Phantom Extended Wheelbase salah satu dari beberapa mobil mewah yang ayah kumpulkan dalam garasi. Aku sengaja masuk lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan mentalku. Kusandarkan diriku pada jok, mencari kenyamanan, lalu kembali berpikir.

Ibu dan ayah datang setelah sekian lama aku menunggu dalam mobil. Hari ini kami berangkat tanpa supir, ayah yang mengambil alih kemudi. Kupandangi jalan yang begitu ramai dari sudut kesudut. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sepasang kekasih yang berjalan beriringan saling menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka dengan tulus, terlihat tanpa paksaan, membuatku berpikir bahwa dunia ini tidak adil. Aku tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

"Ah manis sekali!" Perempuan paruh baya didepanku barusan memuji, tapi malah terdengar seperti hinaan dikupingku. Apa aku kurang maskulin?

Aku membungkukkan badanku 90 derajat memberikan rasa hormatku pada mereka, calon mertuaku.

"Park Jinyoung." Aku memberitahukan nama pemberian orang tuaku ini kepada mereka yang tadi bertanya siapa nama namja manis ini.

"Ini anak pertama kami, Mark." Yang merasa disebutkan namanya itu sekarang tersenyum simpul.

"Mark Tuan." Ia membungkuk.

Kami menikmati hidangan bintang 5 yang dengan cepat telah tersaji. Hening, hanya terdengar suara kelutak sendok dan garpu yang timbul akibat bersentuhan dengan piring. Aku sangat ingin pulang, aku sangat bosan.

Kami mengakhiri makan malam dengan sebuah dessert bergarnish cantik. Pembicaraan dimulai dari sini.

"Jadi anakmu ini baru saja lulus sma?" Pria berkepala plontos memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Lulus dengan nilai akhir berapa? Peringkat berapa?" Sahut sang nyonya.

Ayah menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia menelannya cepat cepat, lalu menyesap minuman. "Sempurna! Peringkat pertama pararel!" Dadanya membusung, tiba-tiba ayah jadi congkak.

"Hebat sekali!"

Mereka bertukar cerita satu sama lain. Disini aku mendapatkan sebuah fakta baru. Mark, namja yang dijodohkan denganku, berusia 7 tahun lebih tua, pernah tinggal di L.A untuk pendidikan lanjutannya. Ia memiliki kemampuan martial arts, dan jago menari. Hm, menarik.

Berkali-kali kulirik namja itu. Aku mencoba menilainya. Kuteliti penampilannya dari atas sampai ujung kaki. Tampan.

 _Ah kontak mata!_

Ia tersenyum padaku. Kubalas senyumannya dengan senyuman terbaikku. Dalam diam, namja ini terlihat sombong. Namun setelah tersenyum, ruangan yang dingin pun seketika menjadi hangat.

"Sepertinya kalian harus keluar dulu nak!" Ibu merapikan anak rambut yang terjatuh didahinya. "Kalian harus berbicara!"

"Kita juga ada pembicaraan penting yang harus segera dibicarakan, nanti jika sudah, aku akan menghubungimu Mark." Presiden direktur Saint Corp, berbadan bulat dan berkepala plontos, memberikan penjelasannya pada kami.

Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain menuruti perintah mereka. Mark dengan cepat berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi mendahuluiku, membuatku kaget dan langsung menyusul Mark berjalan membututi punggungnya. Suasananya sangat canggung. Setelah beberapa saat, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Mark membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ya aku lupa, siapa tadi namamu?" Ah, apa namaku sulit diingat? Atau dia memang pelupa? Atau bodoh?

Kujawab dengan singkat "Park Jinyoung."

"Mmm Jinyoung?" Ia melihatku sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan langkah kakinya.

"Iya?"

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Ia berhenti di lobi hotel melihat orang yang berlalu lalang. Kakinya melangkah kesebuah tempat duduk berbahan kulit. Disebelahnya terdapat rak berisi buku buku tebal. Aku ingin mengambil dan membacanya, tapi sepertinya, itu hanya pajangan semata.

"Keberatan?" Ku ikuti namja ini dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Menikah, kita kan sesama namja." Ia mengacak rambutnya. Sepertinya Mark juga terpaksa.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibu." Kualihkan pandanganku menuju receptionist hotel yang sibuk melayani para tamu.

"Aku juga." Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia mencoba tersenyum padaku.

"Hyungku bilang, semua akan baik baik saja." Ku usap punggungnya perlahan. Yang Mark rasakan sekarang ini, sama dengan apa yang kurasakan. Mengelus punggung orang yang baru dikenal memang sedikit tidak sopan. Tapi hubungan kami sekarang ini adalah calon suami istri. Walaupun kami tidak tahu siapa yang suami siapa yang istri.

Ia tersenyum. "Ya, semua akan baik baik saja."

Gejolak batin yang kurasakan baru baru ini membuatku banyak berpikir. Dalam psikis, kurasakan diriku berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Pada dasarnya, aku memang tipikal pemikir. Sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tidak tenang aku akan memikirkannya. Terkadang hal ini membantuku menyelesaikan masalah, tapi tak jarang juga malah menjadi lebih rumit. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa gemuk.

"Aku punya pacar." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak tahu cara mengakhirinya." Matanya tertutup sekejap, lalu terbuka kembali dan memandangiku. "Jinyoung aku takut."

"Kau takut?" Alisku naik sebelah.

"Haha... Bagaimana ya..." Jelas dia memaksakan tawanya. "Bagaimana jika aku menyakitinya?"

Dia punya pacar. Entah hatiku rasanya sakit, seperti tercubit. Bagaimana bisa orang tua menjadi sekejam ini hanya karena sebuah tahta dan harta? Hatiku dan Mark dibuatnya hancur. Kami sesama _straight_ , bagi kami ini adalah penyiksaan.

Ia menatapku sendu, kulihat wajahnya dan kuarungi matanya dalam dalam. "Pasti sakit Mark, pasti kau akan menyakitinya." Ia memalingkan pandangannya. "Bukankah kalian juga sama sama akan sakit?"

"Hahaha iya ya..." Tolong jangan tertawa Mark, itu benar-benar membuatku sesak.

"Temui, katakan saja yang sebenarnya, putuskan hubungan, karena menduakan itu akan jauh lebih membuatnya sakit."

Ia mengangguk. Aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Tapi aku sudah sesumbar menasehati orang yang bahkan 7 tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Iya, aku juga tidak mungkin menikahinya." Mark kembali memaksakan senyumnya. Mataku berkaca-kaca sudah. Kucoba untuk menahannya tapi gagal. Kuusap cepat cepat agar Mark tidak mengetahuinya. "Ayo kita belajar Jinyoung." Dia meraih tanganku. Aku terdiam, kebingungan.

"Ayo belajar saling mencintai..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Bersambung..."**

 **Cepet banget lanjutnya**

 **Btw kok pendek banget ya?**

 **Sorry deh kalo ceritanya _tidak bagus_ wkwk**


	3. chapter 3

"Temui, katakan saja yang sebenarnya, putuskan hubungan, karena menduakan itu akan jauh lebih membuatnya sakit."

Ia mengangguk. Aku belum pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Tapi aku sudah sesumbar menasehati orang yang bahkan 7 tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Iya, aku juga tidak mungkin menikahinya." Mark kembali memaksakan senyumnya. Mataku berkaca-kaca sudah. Kucoba untuk menahannya tapi gagal. Kuusap cepat cepat agar Mark tidak mengetahuinya. "Ayo kita belajar Jinyoung." Dia meraih tanganku. Aku terdiam, kebingungan.

"Ayo belajar saling mencintai..."

Hatiku bergetar. Pendengaranku masih normal, aku berani bersumpah. Barusaja ia mengatakan hal yang tidak wajar dikatakan namja pada namja lain. Merinding, ini horor ketika mengingat kenyataan hidupku yang akan dinikahinya, tubuhku tiba tiba merasa lemas.

"Jinyoung, bagaimanapun kita harus belajar."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan. Memang hanya ini yang bisa aku dan Mark lakukan. Belajar saling mencintai.

"Bulan depan pernikahan akan terjadi." Ia menyibakkan rambutnya. "Kita bisa saling menghubungi mulai sekarang." Tangannya terjulur dengan ponsel digenggamannya. Kuraih ponsel itu dan kuketik hal yang ingin ia minta. "Nanti akan kutelfon, kau harus angkat!"

Lagi lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kulihat ponselnya berdering, lalu ia berdiri dan menarik tanganku. "Ayo, dad sudah menelfonku!" Ku ikuti langkah kakinya dengan pasti. Dari sini aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Mark. Aroma yang tiba tiba membuat hatiku gugup.

.

.

.

.

Sudah selesai.

Kata ibuku, angin malam itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Tapi siapa peduli.

Sekarang jasku sudah berganti dengan piyama. 30 menit yang lalu Mark menelfonku, dia bilang lusa kita akan bertemu.

"Haah... Sungguh ini akan terjadi padaku?"

Aku masuk kedalam kamar setelah berjam-jam terdiam dibalkon dengan keadaan gelap.

"Sudah cukup main gelap gelapan, saatnya tidur!"

Walau kini tubuhku telah terbujur diatas ranjang, mataku tetap saja terbuka lebar. Suara _husky_ Mark tadi membuat kelopak mataku kaku sekarang, tidak bisa menutup. Sudah kucari posisi ternyaman, tapi tetap saja.

 _"Ayo belajar saling mencintai.."_

Arrrgghhhh!! Cukup!! Cukup!! Aku butuh istirahat! Setidaknya ketika aku bangun otakku dapat berpikir jernih..

Suara jam dinding membuatku makin terjaga. Kurasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Pikiranku mulai aktif, mencoba mencari tahu apakah aku benar-benar siap melakukannya. Menikah dengan namja, apakah aku sudah siap akan keputusan ini? Aku takut, tapi pada saat yang sama, aku merasa seakan keputusanku untuk membantu ibu dan ayah itu sudah yang paling tepat. Aku ingin membuktikan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa aku mampu melawati semua ini, memengang ucapanku, dan tidak pergi lalu bunuh diri.

Baiklah..

Aku siap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa tidak makannya biasa saja?" Dari sini dapat kurasakan aura gelap Wooyoung hyung yang dari tadi protes padaku karena makan kelewat lahap. Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat lapar. Apalagi yang kumakan ini adalah masakan ibu.

"Jie, pelan pelan, nasi mu muncrat kemana mana!" Hyungku mendengus kesal. "Kemarin saja tak mau makan, tapi sekarang?" Dia pindah beberapa meter menjauhiku, memberi jarak tiga kursi dari tempatku duduk, menempatkan diri ditempat yang dia rasa _aman_.

"Kau makan seperti sapi!" Wooyoung hyung sepertinya sudah tidak tahan. Ia benar-benar murka karena nafsu makannya sudah dirubah secara paksa olehku. Diambilah piring beserta isinya yang masih utuh itu dan dibawanya menuju tempat lain. "Sumpah ya itu menjijikkan!" Semburnya lalu pergi begitusaja. Well, aku sangat lapar, jadi aku tidak peduli.

Aku makan dengan nikmatnya, tak menggubris berapa kali pelayan mengingatkanku untuk makan dengan pelan. Aku mendapati salah satu dari mereka menatapku dengan tatapan jijik, dan ketika aku menatapnya balik, dia berburu untuk memalingkan wajah dan berlagak tidak melihat apapun. Minta dipecat ya?

Setelah kenyang, aku memutuskan untuk mandi. Aku perlu sedikit bersabar, menunggu agar airnya menjadi panas. Tempo hari, ayah memutuskan untuk mengganti water heater lama dengan water heater bertenaga surya, katanya sih agar lebih hemat.

Hari ini saat aku sudah merasa siap akan keputusanku, semua pikiran burukku enyah begitu saja. Aku tidak kepikiran soal _'Aku akan menikah dengan namja'_ dan tentu saja itu adalah berita baik. Aku tidak boleh stres kan? Besok aku akan bertemu dengan Mark Tuan, setidaknya wajahku harus segar saat didepannya. Yeah agar dia tidak khawatir.

Mungkinkah dia akan khawatir?

Berendam di pagi hari dengan air hangat, ditemani lilin aroma terapi wangi lavender, benar benar pilihan yang tepat. Otakku terlampau rileks, bahkan hampir saja aku terlelap dan tenggelam dalam bathtup, jika saja aku tak tersadar karena dering ponselku, mungkin tadi aku akan tidur didalam air.

 _Mark Tuan_

Buru buru kuangkat telfon darinya.

"Halo?"

 _"Kau sedang apa?"_ Dari ujung sana bertanya.

"Ah, aku sedang mandi"

 _"Apa kau mandi sambil bawa ponsel?"_

"Ya, aku berendam." Singkat sekali.

 _"Besok kita bertemu, jangan lupa!"_ Ayolah Mark, kau pikir aku pelupa seperti mu?

"Ya, jangan khawatir."

 _"Jam 10 aku akan menjemputmu, kau harus sudah siap!"_

"Oke."

 _"Yasudah lanjutkan mandimu, bye chagi.."_

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Sambungan terputus.

What the hell, dia tadi bilang apa? Chagi? Sesaat otakku berhenti bekerja.

 _Chagi?_

Detakan jantungku sepertinya menjadi lebih cepat.

Jangan katakan kalau aku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaahh!! Wargam buckle ku dimana??" Aku kalang kabut, sepatu pemberian sahabatku yang akan kupakai sekarang, menghilang.

"Aku sudah mencarinya disini tuan, tapi tidak ada." Kata salah satu dari pelayanku yang dari tadi mengobrak abrik kamar dan ruang wardrobeku. Sebenarnya kalau hilang aku bisa membelinya lagi. Tapi itu pemberian sahabatku, aku mau itu ketemu hari ini juga.

"Akan coba kucari di ruang wardrobe tuan Wooyoung!" Ia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar.

Aku dan pelayan yang lain tetap mencari. Dibawah kasur, di dalam lemari, di laci meja tv, semua tidak ada. Aku selalu meletakkannya kembali ke rak sepatuku jika sudah selesai memakainya. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

"Ini yang kau maksud tuan?"

"Wargam Buckle ku!!!" Aku mengambilnya dan kupeluk dengan erat. Wargam buckle ini adalah sepatu favoritku.

"Ada di rak sepatu tuan Wooyoung." Keparat itu lagi-lagi meminjam barang tanpa meminta izin. Terakhir dia meminjam jam rolexku, dan yang terjadi adalah, hilang.

"Ahrgg! Anak itu bikin frustasi saja! Tolong tata lagi rambutku! Lihat jadi berantakan!" Para pelayan mulai bekerja lagi.

Tok tok tok..

"Maaf tuan, tuan Mark sudah menunggu didepan!" Seorang pelayan menginterupsi. Kegiatan tata menata rambut dihentikan. Aku langsung menuju kebawah dan kudapati Mark tengah duduk berbincang dengan Wooyoung hyung.

"Ah Jinyoung, ternyata kita seumuran!" Rasanya ingin ku tinju saja kepalanya. Dasar Wooyoung pencuri!

"Kau sudah siap?" Mark langsung berdiri.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya!" Wooyoung hyung melambaikan tangannya pada Mark. Tanpa pikir panjang, kutendang bokongnya sekeras mungkin.

"AKHH!!"

"Balasan karena telah mencuri sepatuku!"

"Jinyoung keparat!"

Aku masuk kedalam mobil Mercedes seri Maybach S560 milik Mark tanpa menggubris umpatan Wooyoung hyung. Duduk disebelahnya, dan langsung memasang seatbelt. Mark tancap gas setelah melambai memberi salam selamat tinggal untuk hyungku yang terkapar di lantai marmer sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"Hari ini kita kemana?" Aku mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Mark yang dari tadi hanya diam fokus mengemudi.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan wedding organizer." Jawabnya.

"Di cafe?"

"Yup! Tepat sekali!" Tebakanku benar. Memang cafe adalah tempat terbaik untuk mengadakan suatu pertemuan.

"Cafe mana?" Banyak cafe bertebaran dikota Seoul kan?

"Di cafe milik sepupuku, tapi sebelum kita kesana, temani aku dulu kesuatu tempat." Aku hanya diam mengangguk, tanda bahwa aku setuju untuk menemaninya. Lagu How People Move milik Akdong Mucisian terdengar dari radio mobil Mark. Lagu ini tiba tiba memecah keheningan. Mark ikut bernyanyi, walau liriknya ngawur.

"Berhenti Mark, liriknya salah semua!" Dia hanya terkekeh.

"Habis lagunya ceria sekali!" Dia tetap saja bernyanyi.

Mobil semakin melambat dan berhenti. Aku sempat bingung.Tempat yang dituju Mark adalah Taman Kanak-kanak. Ia menarik rem tangan, melepaskan seat belt, lalu keluar. "Mau ikut Jinyoung?" Aku mengangguk.

Seorang yeoja keluar dari gedung yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Rambutnya pendek, kulitnya sedikit gelap, dan senyumnya sangat manis. Sekilas ia melihatku, lalu memeluk Mark dengan mesra. Ini pasti pacar Mark.

"Ada apa Mark?" Suaranya sungguh lembut. Mark tidak menjawab. Digeretnya sang yeoja menuju sebuah taman. Aku mengikutinya tentu saja.

"Kenapa Mark?" Mark hanya diam. Ia melirikku, seolah dia mau aku yang bicara pada _yeojachingu_ -nya. Aku tersenyum. "Fighting Mark! I know you can!" Bisikku ditelinganya, aku menepuk bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dari sini aku bisa melihat mereka tanpa tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pacar Mark menangis, sesekali terdengar kata umpatan dari mulutnya. Yeoja itu mungkin sangat kecewa saat ini, ia mengumpat benar benar sangat keras, tidak peduli sedang dimana ia sekarang.

Aku bersandar pada pintu mobil. Sedikit cemas karena pacar Mark tidak segan untuk menampar pipi Mark, bahkan berulang kali. Yang ditampar hanya diam saja, tak mengelak atau pun berusaha menghindar.

Oh mereka berpelukan. Mark menangkup pipi sang yeoja dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengecup bibirnya. Tapi sayang, ditolak. Yeoja itu langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan Mark dan masuk kedalam gedung tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang. Mark hanya menunduk. Kurasa ia juga menangis.

Kisah cinta yang miris.

Mark berjalan lunglai menuju mobil. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang sembab. "Sudah selesai!" Ucapnya padaku dari kejauhan.

"Sudah Mark, biar aku yang menyetir!" Aku mengambil alih kemudi. Mark hanya mengangguk.

"Jinyoung, katanya aku ini bajingan hahaha!" Dia masih bisa tertawa, dan sayangnya setelah itu ia langsung menangis.

Aku mengusap air matanya dengan kedua tanganku. "Uljima." Aku melempar senyum terbaikku untuknya. "Semua akan indah pada waktunya, trust me!"

Owh, aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Disini terang benderang. Wajah Mark memerah!

"Jinyoung, bantu aku.."

"Pasti kubantu."

"Sembuhkan lukaku ya Jie.." Kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Jantungku rasanya mau meledak. Ah tatapan sayu Mark..

"Iya, aku pasti menyembuhkannya kok!" Aku terdiam. Gila aku barusan ngomong apa sih! "Ka-ka-kalau begitu ayo kita kedokter! Kita sembuhkan lukamu secepatnya!" Mark terkekeh.

Kupacu mobil lambat-lambat, memberi waktu Mark agar dia bisa menenangkan diri sebelum bertemu dengan wedding organizer di cafe sepupunya.

"Kau sudah bicara pada pacarmu tentang perjodohan ini?" Mark mengajukan pertanyaan, kali ini suara Mark sudah tidak lagi bergetar. Kurasa ia sudah bisa menangkan dirinya dari kejadian tadi.

"Pacaran saja aku belum pernah." Jawabku santai.

"Oh ya? Tidak bisa dipercaya!" Mark menggeleng setelah mendengar jabawanku.

"Dari kecil sekolahku sekolah khusus namja! Mana bisa aku pacaran dengan namja!"

"Tidak bisa pacaran dengan namja tapi bisa nikah dengan namja? Bagaimana sih?" Mark tertawa. Baguslah, dia sudah baikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu tadi guru TK Mark?" Aku membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"Yeah.. Aku suka anak kecil, jadi aku suka orang yang juga suka anak kecil." Kurasa aku salah menanyakan ini. Senyum Mark hilang.

"Hei, kau tidak memberitahuku dimana cafenya?" Aku menyrengitkan dahi, kita ada di perempatan lampu merah sekarang.

"Cafe Rock Rooster, Belok kiri tepat disebelah Sunny Day departement store."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku ingin sekali ikut mengatur pernikahanku." Mata Mark berbinar. Ia memainkan ponselnya. Kulihat ia sedang melakukan suffering di naver. "Lihat ini!"

Kumelihatnya sekilas. Mark menunjukanku sebuah foto dekorasi pernikahan berkonsep garden party bernuansa putih. Untuk ukuran konglomerat seperti Mark, apakah tidak terlalu sederhana? "Bagaimana menurutmu Jinyoung?"

"Ah aku juga suka!" Dia tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli.

"Sudah sampai Mark! Rock Rooster!" Aku memarkirkan mobil Mark lalu turun. Cafe sepupu Mark ramai, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ramainya cafe ini saat jam makan siang tiba.

"Kenapa bengong?" Lamunanku buyar oleh Mark. Ditariknya tanganku dan dibawanya masuk.

"Selamat siang!"

"Siang!"

Kami duduk bersebrangan dengan wedding organizer. Mereka mengeluarkan beberapa buku contoh dekorasi pernikahan, undangan, dan konsep foto prewedding. Aku melongo.

"Boleh dilihat-lihat dulu tuan." Mark mengambil buku dekorasi pernikahan terlebih dulu. Sedangkan aku mengambil buku berisi foto-foto prewedding hasi jepretan fotografer mereka.

"Bagaimana Mark?" Tanyaku ketika Mark meletakkan bukunya.

"Sepertinya rustic garden party lucu juga." Melihat banyaknya konsep yang mereka tawarkan, pilihan Mark berubah.

Mark memberitahukan semua keinginannya. Kedua wedding organizer pun mengangguk. Salah satu dari mereka mencatat semua apa yang Mark katakan. Undangan, konsep foto prewed, dan menu makanan yang akan disajikan pun Mark yang putuskan. Sebelumnya ia minta saranku, tapi kepalaku buntu, jadi aku iya-iya saja.

Pertemuan ini berakhir setelah 2 jam berdiskusi. Dua wedding organizer itu pamit lebih dulu.

"Kita makan dulu ya Mark! Aku lapar!" Mark mengiyakan permintaanku. Ia memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. "Aku mau ini saja Mark!" Ia mengangguk.

Pesanan dengan cepat datang. Aku langsung memakannya karena aku lapar. "Eh Mark hyung?" Suara lelaki mengagetkanku, Mark sempat tersedak.

"Oh Bangchan!" Lelaki itu lalu duduk didepanku dan Mark.

"Perkenalkan Jinyoung, ini Bang Chan, sepupuku pemilik cafe." Aku mengulurkan tanganku "Park Jinyoung." Ia tersenyum.

"Ini calon mu hyung?" Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kalo iya memang kenapa?" Mark berucap ketus.

"Hyung, dulu kau pernah mengejekku karna aku seorang gay!" Ia menjotos lengan Mark cukup keras. "Sekarang kau juga gay!" Mark hanya tertawa.

"Kalau memang aku ditakdirkan menjadi gay, aku bisa apa Chan?" Mark nyengir. _Chan, Mark itu straight._

Mark tiba tiba berdiri. Dia mendapat sebuah telfon.

"Kenapa?"

Terdengar keributan di ponsel milik Mark.

"Baru juga ditinggal sebentar!" Mark mendengus kesal. Ia lalu memisahkan diri dariku dan sepupunya Bang Chan.

"Dia orang sibuk." Bang Chan bicara padaku. "Terakhir dia pernah meninggalkanku sendirian di jeju hanya karna pekerjaan." Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan perusahaan keluarga kami sudah ada sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu?" Aku mengangguk. "Sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun Saint Corp tidak pernah hilang eksistensinya." Iya, aku setuju, aku mengakuinya. "Dan seperti sistem kerajaan, tahta akan diturunkan pada anak laki-laki tertua atau putra pertama, kau bisa menyebutnya putra mahkota."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Ayah Mark adalah pemimpin tertinggi di Saint Corp!" Aku sudah tahu Bang Chan!

"Dan hebatnya, Mark adalah putra pertama!" Aku juga sudah tahu tentang ini

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" Aku tidak mengerti, anak ini sebenarnya mau apa sih? Pamer? Mark saja tidak pernah menyinggung hal ini.

"Kasihan Mark..." Nadanya melembut. "Dia bahkan dari kecil harus belajar tentang administrasi dan ilmu manajerial!"

"Dari kecil?"

Ia mengangguk. "Yah seperti layaknya putra mahkota di kerajaan, di didik sejak dini untuk memimpin sebuah negara!"

"Jadi Mark sudah dipersiapkan sejak kecil?" Aku menyesap minumanku.

"Iya, kasihan, ia bahkan tidak tahu caranya bermain pasir." Wajah Bang Chan memelas.

Kulihat Mark dari balik kaca, ia terlihat depresi dan mondar mandir didepan cafe. "Pantas saja Mark suka anak kecil." Aku tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Mark sudah berada dimobil sekarang. Kali ini Mark yang menyetir. Kulihat wajahnya sudah tidak seceria tadi.

"Ada apa Mark?"

Dia menggeleng. "Terjadi sedikit salah paham di kantor."

"Salah paham?"

"Haha.. Hanya sebuah tragedi kecil, tak usah dipikirkan, mereka sudah besar!" Ia tertawa. Sepertinya memaksakan senyum dan tawa sudah menjadi kebiasaan Mark sejak lama.

"Kita mau kemana?" Aku memandangi jalan. Kukira setelah ini kita langsung pulang.

"Fitting baju pengantin. Kau mau sewa, atau beli?" Mark memberiku pilihan.

"Sewa saja Mark, kalau beli setelahnya untuk apa?"

Mobil Mark berhenti disebuah butik besar. Butik pengantin ini adalah milik designer ternama di korea, kudengar rancangannya sudah sampai ranah internasional.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, kami masuk kedalam butik dan langsung disambut oleh keramah tamahan para pelayan disana.

"Oke, sekarang pilih gaun yang kau suka." Kata Mark sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Gaun? Kau tak salah Mark?" Para pelayan disini tersenyum.

"Mom bilang, dipernikahan, kau akan pakai gaun." Ucap Mark santai. Ia menunjukkan isi chat nya dengan ibunya barusan.

"Fuck!" Mark hanya tertawa mendengar umpatanku. Kalau sudah begitu, mau tak mau aku harus bersedia!

"Oh ya, apa disini juga menyewakan baju untuk bridesmaid dan groomsmen?" Pelayan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Mark.

Disisi lain, para pelayan membantuku untuk memakaikan gaun yang aku pilih. "Apa?? Aku tidak mau pakai ini!!" Aku tidak tahu itu apa, semacam sumpalan agar dada mu terlihat lebih besar. Pelanyan hanya tersenyum, ia memberiku penjelasan. Jika tidak pakai ini, maka akan terlihat aneh. Ya sudah, aku pasrah saja. Beruntung aku tak perlu memakai bantalan pantat juga.

"Ah ah, ini benar benar tidak nyaman!" Mereka memasangkan sebuah wig ke kepalaku.

"Ini hanya untuk contoh saja tuan." Sebuah mahkota kecil dan fingertip veil sudah terpasang dengan rapi.

"Ayo kita lihat reaksi tuan Mark." Mereka menarik tanganku, membantuku berjalan dengan benar. Iya aku pakai heels.

 _Sreet.._ Tirai dibuka.

Mark ternganga. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Matanya terbelalak seperti sedang melihat hal yang tak biasa. Iya lah tak biasa. Namja mengenakan gaun, mana bisa dibilang biasa?

"K-k-ka-kau Ji-ji-j-j-jinyoung???" Sampai terbata-bata Mark saking kagetnya.

"Kenapa??? Silahkan kalau mau tertawa!" Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa tidak Mark saja yang pakai gaun?

"Benar benar seperti yeoja Jinyoung!!" Mark mendatangiku. Melihatku dari dekat dan berputar-putar.

Dia menatapku, tapi kemudian tatapannya turun kebawah. "Apa yang kau lihat hah??" Aku baru tahu kalau Mark itu mesum.

"Kau punya dada Jie???" Dia menyentuh dadaku dengan telunjuknya.

Kuambil sumpalannya dan kulemparkan keras pada wajah Mark. "MAKAN TUH DADA!!"

Mark dan pelanyan tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah Jinyoung?" Orang ini, sudah jelas kenapa harus tanya.

"Jangan cemberut dong Jie.." Ia mencolek daguku. Lalu kuhadiahi Mark dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Easy boy hehehe..."

"Kita kemana lagi sih?" Kulipat tanganku didada. Aku lelah ingin pulang.

"Ke toko perhiasan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bukankah kita bisa menyuruh orang lain? Kenapa harus kita sendiri yang mengurusnya?" Aku kesal. Mark harus tahu, jika aku sedang lelah, emosiku jadi tak terkontrol.

"Jangan manja Jinyoung..." Ia mengusap kepalaku perlahan. "Kalau kita bisa sendiri kenapa harus menyuruh orang lain?"

"Tapi ini melelahkan Mark!" Aku menpoutkan bibirku. Mark hanya terkekeh.

"Kenapa sih ingin cepat pulang?"

"Ya karena aku lelah, apalagi?"

"Tapi aku mau tetap bersamamu, bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Bersambung.."**

 **Walau tidak ada yang baca FF ini, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya!**

 **Fighting!!**


	4. chapter 4

Aku mengerjab tidak percaya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mataku tangkap. Namja bersurai coklat terlelap di ranjangku dengan indahnya. Kulihat jam yang berdentik menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Bagaimana orang ini bisa masuk?

"Mark?" Wajah damai itu sebenarnya tak tega untuk kuganggu. Tapi bagaimanalagi, posisi ini tidak nyaman.

"Mark bisa kau lepaskan?" Tangannya mengait erat pada pinggulku. Ia memposisikan badannya tengkurap. Wajah tegasnya menghadap tepat di wajahku, membuat rambut ini sedikit bergerak karena deru napas Mark.

"Mark?" Kuguncangkan badannya pelan. Tidak ada respon.

"Mark ayolah!" Matanya terbuka. Aku dapat melihat jelas marbel coklatannya bersinar dalam cahaya remang. Indah sekali.

"Hm?" Ia menyahut pelan. "Wae?" Lalu netranya kembali terpejam.

"Aishh Mark bisa kau lepaskan?" Kuputar tubuhku lalu mencoba menjauh, tapi lengan kekar Mark malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Mau kemana sih?" Dia berbalik menjadi terlentang, kepala itu disandarkannya pada pundakku. "Inikan sudah dirumah Jie?" Kemarin setelah urusan kami selesai dengan cicin pernikahan, dia langsung mengantarku pulang. "Kau sudah dirumah kan?" Jadi setelah mengantarku dia tidak langsung pergi?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?" Tanyaku. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum tanpa mengucapkan sedikit penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Mark hanya diam. "Mark jawab aku?"

Ia tertawa pelan, membuatku tak habis pikir. Apa gerangan yang lucu? "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau ingin terus bersamamu?" Tangan Mark berpindah menyentuh dada kiriku. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar. "Aku masih ingin bersamamu Jie." Suara parau Mark membuatku bergidik, jantungku berdetak kencang, dan kepalaku menjadi panas.

"Hey tidak usah gugup begitu, kan nantinya kita juga begini terus setiap malam?" Ia terkekeh. Aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal, yah hanya takut jika pipiku bersemu dan Mark melihatnya. "Lukaku sepertinya akan sembuh dengan cepat Jie." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, merebut bantal yang menutup wajahku, lalu mengecup pipiku lembut.

Dunia serasa berhenti, bahkan suara jam dinding yang berdentik di ruangan ini tak kudengar lagi. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Kecupan Mark seolah membiusku. Lembut, hangat, dan memabukkan.

What????

Memabukkan??

Jadi aku benar benar jatuh?

Aku...aku... jatuh ...cinta?

Mark kembali tidur tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia menyeringai dalam tidurnya.

Malam yang dingin ini, entah mengapa terasa hangat. Mungkin ini karena Mark, pelukannya menghangatkanku. Kalau boleh jujur, deru nafasku masih belum normal sampai saat ini, dia tidak sadar kecupan singkat itu berefek besar padaku. Dan Mark tanpa merasa bersalah malah kembali tidur, meninggalkannku dengan sejuta pertanyaan membingungkan yang berputar dalam otak, apa aku benar benar jatuh dalam pesonanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Morning babe!"

 _chup~_

Sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah mendarat dipipiku begitu lembut.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan?"

 _chup~_

Lagi, di pipi satunya.

"Bangun chagiya..." Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku.

 _chup~_

 _chup~_

 _chuuuupp~_

"Cukup!! Oke oke aku bangun!!" Ciuman terakhir mendarat di daguku setelah mengecup kedua kelopak mataku singkat. Firasatku tidak enak. Aku akan memakai gaun saat pernikahaan, lalu ibuku memaksaku untuk belajar memasak, dan yang terakhir perlakuan manis Mark padaku... Jika seperti ini, kemungkinan besar akulah _bottomnya._ Akhh!! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Jadi nanti aku yang _ditusuk?_ Aku yang _dilubangi??_ What??? Mikir apa aku barusan??? Ini masih pagi Jinyoung!!

"Kau sakit?" Mark menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Tidurmu tidak nyenyak semalam?" Dia mengambil gelas di atas meja nakas dan memberi isyarat padaku untuk meminumnya.

 _Sruulp_

"A-aku baik baik saja." Sial aku gugup.

"Wajahmu merah sekali sampai telinga, kurasa kau demam." Kembali ia menyentuh keningku memastikan. "Karna aku ya? Ah mian Jie."

 _Iya karna kau bodoh!!! Menyebalkaaan!!_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu hari ini biar ku urus sendiri persiapan pernikahannya, istirahat ya yang benar, biar besok kau bisa menemaniku."

 _chuup~_

Keningku basah.

Mark melempar senyumnya. "Semakin merah lihatlah!" Ia terkekeh lalu pergi begitu saja.

Reflek aku langsung bercermin di punggung ponsel ku yang glassy.

Good job Mark merahnya sampai leher!

Aku tidak yakin bisa hidup lebih lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok.._

"Maaf tuan, tuan Mark sudah menunggu."

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai! Argh! Hei pelan pelan!" Wooyoung hyung membantuku untuk bersiap siap. Kali ini ia menjadi hair stylistnya.

"Selalu saja ribet kalau mau bertemu dengan Mark." Dia mendorong kepalaku dari belakang dengan telunjuknya. "Model ini tak mau, itu tak mau, baju ini katanya kurang pas, baju itu katanya terlihat besar, ini itu banyak maunya seperti yeoja!"

"Yahh!! Cepat Mark sudah menunggu!!"

"Kau ini ya, giliran keluar dengan ku malah pakai baju compang camping."

"Apa sih hyung!!" Aku mencubit paha kanannya.

"Awh!" Dia meringis sambil memegangi pahanya. "Kau juga sering membuatku menunggu saat mau pergi, tapi kau tak peduli, malah dilambat lambatkan!"

Selesai dengan pomade dirambutku, aku langsung mendorong Wooyoung hyung cukup kuat, kalau saja pelayanku tidak menahannya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tersungkur kebelakang.

"Yah!! Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!!"

Sebodoh dengan Wooyoung hyung, Mark sudah menunggu, aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu lebih lama. Memang apa salahnya sih ingin terlihat sempurna didepan calon suami sendiri? Eh..

Calon suami sendiri ya..

Kok tiba tiba wajahku panas..

"Sudah? Kok lama sekali sih?" Dia tersenyum simpul. "Kau pakai make up ya?"

What?

"Blush on mu kentara sekali Jie, mengaku saja!"

Mati aku blushing lagi didepannya.

Aku mempercepat langkah menuju mobil. Mark langsung mengekoriku, dia tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku saat ini. Sekarang, aku menyadari perasaanku pada Mark. Ini jauh berbeda saat pertama kali tahu aku akan dinikahkan dengannya. Baguslah, perasaanku berubah, kuharap Mark pun begitu.

Sampai dimobil Mark langsung tancap gas. Dia aneh karena senyum senyum sendiri tanpa aku tahu penyebabnya apa.

"Hari ini kurasa aku yang sakit." Dia berceloteh. Mark menatapku dengan smirknya yang tampan itu, dan sialnya aku langsung gugup.

"Tck! A-apa sih jangan lihat!" Aku berdecak kesal. Tuhan kumohon jangan membuatku memerah didepannya atau nanti dia tidak berhenti menggodaku!!

"Kau mau kita mati?? Lihat jalan!!"

Mark tertawa. Sepertinya senang sekali dia membuatku seperti ini. Hobi baru Mark heh?

"Hari ini kita kemana?" Aku bertanya, dia belum memberi tahu tujuan kita hari ini.

"Prewedding photoshoot." Ia tersennyum lebar.

"Dimana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Beberapa menit terjebak dalam perjalanan yang sunyi, akhirnya berakhir ketika Mark memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah gedung berlantai 3.

"Ini kantor wedding organizer yang kita sewa." Mark buka suara.

"Photoshootnya disini?" Mark membalasnya dengan mengangguk. Kurasa Mark memang orang yang sederhana. Kupikir foto preweddingku nanti di luar Seoul, di sebuah pulau yang indah, atau istana megah, atau bisa jadi dalam kapal pesiar bintang lima. Tapi nyatanya, Mark memilih studio foto milik WO sewaannya.

Kami masuk, lalu mereka meminta kami untuk melakukan persiapan. Aku dan Mark digiring keruang wardrobe dan dirias disana. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan dan baju baju yang tergantung rapi, sebelum penata rias membersihkan wajahku dan mulai meriasnya.

Syukurlah, tidak ada gaun disini.

Sekitar satu jam akhirnya kami selesai bersiap siap. Aku sudah mengganti bajuku begitu pula dengan Mark.

"Mark ini kau yang pilihkan?" Dia menganguk.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka Jie?" Mark balik bertanya.

"Tidak, maksudku.. Emm.. Kupikir kau akan memilihkanku gaun..." Mark tertawa.

"Awalnya sih begitu hihihi..." Kupukul lengan Mark, dan dia tertawa disela sela ringisannya.

 _Flash! Cekrek!_

 _Flash! Cekrek!_

Begitu terus sampai jam makan siang. Mark memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Tiba tiba salah satu staff yang dibantu temannya masuk kedalam studio dengan membawa bungkusan besar yang kurasa itu kotak makanan dari resto cepat saji. Mereka membagi bagikannya kepada seluruh staff dan photographer.

"Tuan mau? Atau dipesankan yang lain?"

Mark melirik kearahku. Aku tahu maksud Mark, lalu aku mengangguk.

"Iya kami mau itu saja!" Mark tersenyum dan meraih kotaknya. Dia juga mengambilkannya untukku.

"Tak kusangkan kau mau makan makanan ini disini dengan yang lain, kukira kau nanti minta makan diluar Jie.." Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Aku bangga padamu!"

"Tck! Kau berlebihan! Aku suka kok makanan ini!" Jujur saja memang ini pertamakali bagiku makan seperti ini. Bukan pertama kali makan kentucky chikcen, bukan itu. Ini pertama kali aku makan dengan posisi kaki menyilang di lantai, berdambingan dengan para staff dan canda tawanya. Kehangatan ini, pertama kalinya kurasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

D-1

Selesai semua...

Iya semuanya...

Besok aku akan berdiri di atas altar dan mengucap janji suci bersama Mark dihadapan ibu, ayah, dan yang lain.

 _Deg deg deg_...

Besok,

Namaku bukan lagi Park Jinyoung.

Ya,

Jinyoung Tuan.

Kuharap setelahnya aku akan baik baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **..Bersambung..**

 **Makasih buat yang mau nyempetin baca.**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah cape cape nulis review buat ff ini... :)**

 **Ff dilanjut very soon**

 **Ada kritik dan saran?**

 **Monggo~**


End file.
